a rape story
by yeetboiiii424
Summary: it's rape
1. 1

A Minun and Plusle, both female orphans were living inside of a cardboard box with no food or water. Every night they wish they weren't homeless but this time they're wish came true, but at the same time was a bad choice. As a man in black pants, a red raincoat and grey shoes picked up the two and carried them out of the alley, onto the sidewalk. 10 minutes later minun then sees a poster with the man's face and name on it saying, 'pokemon rapist, wanted dead or alive. very dangerous.' she then gets suspicious and then tries to alert her sister about him but then ignores her. Then finally they made it to a home with a multi lock door and blinds that never opens. Other than the intentions the guy had, the place was normal.

Then he lets them go to run around the house. After being fed, he takes plusle to the bedroom, now what she thought was her being dressed in pajamas but that doesn't happen. Instead the guy unzipped his pants, revealing his erected cock then turned her around to shove his dick in her mouth and started vigorously moving her head back and forth. the Plusle tries to break free but then gets hit, making her cry. It felt like she was about to cum and he cummed a load of it enough to bathe in it and fuck her silly then attaches a ball gag,throws her in a metal cage and leaves the room to rape Minun next.

While this was happening, she was running around looking for her then sees him naked. It backs away from him and starts to run away but then is closed into a corner then is grabbed by the body. Now Minun was locked in the same place plusle was fucked. she then was slammed headfirst onto the bed on her belly and thrusted right in the ass, also crying. Finally after 2 minutes, cums and unable to move both from being fucked silly again and her legs being numb, again being thrown in the cage.

**like = confirmation of a second story.**


	2. 2

Ok answer me this, why would I make something about ash or misty? It's such a bore to make something that's so overrated. Oh and who hates this, why are you even here? Just leave, this isn't a hostage situation.

A female pichu was given to a poke breeder, thinking that it was going to be protected from all the pokemon because it was breeding season and anyone without a baby would die a loner. At the place, she was fed food and was given a necklace which probably does something suspicious which it ignores. A Rattata moved toward her in hopes of having sex but instead chases it around then he caught her by biting her tail, letting about a shriek of pain. Pichu shocked it, leaving it burned and paralyzed. The breeder noticed what happened and grabbed her and brutally hit her in turn being bitten, whilst he was focused on the mark, Pichu made a break for anywhere that would be safe.

She though it was going to stop but naw, we're just getting started. 3 hours later after all the other pokemon ate dinner and went to sleep, Pichu went out to grab the scraps and crumbs left behind and eat them. After grabbing as many as she could, it made back half way before grabbed by the tail by the same breeder. Not saying anything, throws her in a room with two raichus. Let the rape party begin . One of them runs straight at her, grabs her and starts to insert his 5 inch penis into her pussy. The other ran behind her and does her butthole. Now here's the most stupid retaliation which Pichu thought was best to do, using an ELECTRIC type move because of anime rules and this is a fanfic though it would be ineffective and it is.

So yeah, it failed and made the situation worse because now they are more lustful and are picking up speed through every thrust. Pichu, then started crying and shrieking shrill-like. Both ramming into the two holes, Both raichus came and pumped 2 loads x2, making the poor girl look like a slut plus at the time look like big chungus, I'm sorry. At that point, she had a difficult time getting back up and the duo tired after 1 minute, they were going back on the same rape route.

The first raichu stuck his dick in Pichu's mouth and just to make sure that she doesn't bite, he would electrocute her. Now, let me explain, if seen the anime or manga or play smash you'll notice that Pichu isn't that good at lightning as pikachu or raichu meaning that it's more likely to be damaged by it. anyway, The second one stuffs his tail in her vagina wiggling around to find the trigger and see how long until sometime make her tick. You get the procedure, one goes HARD and one takes it's time, eventually both do it at the same time. She gets fucked silly, falls asleep with no knowledge of why she had to go through that but only knows that it scarred for her childhood. And you're probably wondering what the necklace do, well you know how the breeder easily found her? Well let's just say a certain chip was used.


End file.
